


Let it bee

by Meeeeeeemes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Dark Harry Potter, Idiots in Love, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Twisted Harry Potter, harry and voldemort are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeeeeeemes/pseuds/Meeeeeeemes
Summary: Bored Harry Potter is never a good thing. It's good he has a boyfriend to support his twisted ideas.





	Let it bee

Harry Potter was bored and trust me it was not a good sign. Usually is ended up in some dead Muggles. It was winter holiday and all the homework he was given he did in the first few days. So obviously now he tried to keep his head and hands occupied with something else.

He was in a basement, where he created and worked on his experiments. It was in this basement that he created venomous hedgehog and deadly mushrooms that looked and tasted just like edible ones. But it was different this time. He created things but they had no use. They were just for fun. It was time to change that. 

So there he was trying desperately to think of something new. He wanted it to be a nice surprise for his boyfriend. 

Oh yeah, his boyfriend. Famous Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Harry helped him to gain his sanity back, and once that was done they established a truce of some sorts. Things escalated from there. 

Tom always paid attention to Harry and what he had to say. He really mattered to him. And that was all that Harry needed. Tom in the other hand had a powerful wizard on his side, that shared his views and was ready to follow him anywhere. 

Long story short they were just made for each other. 

Harry sighted. He has been working on a new weapon for four hours now, but still, he refused to take a break. He wanted to impress the Dark Lord. This was supposed to be his best invention yet. 

“What are you working on” he heard a voice behind his back

Harry turned back. Tom Riddle stood calmly in all his glory. Red eyes met green with curiosity. 

“Nothing in particular. I can’t think of anything” sighed the teen.

Voldemort stepped closed hugging Harry and ran a hand through dark, messy hair. He kissed the top of his head and stepped back a little to look into green eyes again.  
“If you have no ideas don’t force the new ones. Sometimes you just have to accept it and let it be.” Tom said

Harry murmured something under his breath, then he suddenly tensed.

“Be... be, bee!!!!” His eyes shined with excitement 

“Harry, darling I’m afraid I don’t follow” The Dark Lord stood beside the teen confused

“Hush! Go away, I need you to go! I have to work!!” with that words the teen pushed Tom out of the basement and slammed the door. 

‘Now’ he thought ‘Let the fun begin’

....

Nearly three hours Voldemort stepped once again into the workplace of his lover. Before he even opened the door he heard glass shattering and some weird buzzing. He carefully stepped inside.

“Tom!!” Harry shouted delighted “Perfect timing!! Come, see the beauties I created!!”

“Should I be afraid?” asked the Dark Lord

Harry laughed.

“Oh, definitely. But don’t worry. They won’t attack you.” he assured Tom

“They?” he warily took a few steps forward.

“Yup!” Harry said and took Riddles hand, dragging him further into the room.

They reached a big, wooden table, that had multiple things on it. Some of them Riddle couldn’t even indentify. 

Harry took a big dark box in his hands and shook in a little bit. The buzzing intensified a lot and the Dark Lord took a few steps forward to take a closer look at the box. 

“What’s in there?” he asked

Harry gave him a wicked smile.

“You have to open it to find out.”

Tom took off the black lid and immediately thousands of black bees emerged from the box. The Dark Lord stepped back astonished by the cloud of black insects. 

“Their venom is ten thousand times more deadly than in a regular bee.” Harry spoke after a moment “They also produce honey that tastes ten times sweeter, but if consumed, it will end up in a painful death.” He looked at his lover “What do you think?”

“I think...” said Tom turning to face Harry. Then he pulled his lover towards him and kissed him passionately “That it’s bloody brilliant”

Harry giggled. Tom adored that sound.

“What are you planning to do with them?” The Dark Lord asked holding his lover close

“Hmmmm, do you know a nice, big honey farm?” Harry asked with evil smile

Voldemort laughed.

“You, darling, are absolutely sinful” he said and kissed his lover again

With a flick of his wand Harry put the bees again in the black box. 

“So...” he looked at Tom with mischief in his eyes “Wanna start a little mess?

“That, Harry Potter, is why I love you” said Tom as he walked with Harry to grab their cloaks.


End file.
